


Have We Met Before?

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I just had this idea and went for it, I think it turned out pretty well, Journalist!Laura, Musician!Carmilla, This is a little different, because I can't continue it in the same style, it is readable, just run with it, look just read it please and tell me what you think, this is just a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is interviewing Carmilla after her magazine outs her as gay. The interview takes a little turn though when Carmilla starts asking questions of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can write better summaries than I can actually fan fics. Sorry if this is not what you thought it was. Also it's a little different style wise. If it makes no sense please let me know.

***Note***

**Laura**

Carmilla 

 

 

*click*

**Thank you for meeting me here.**

Well cutie, the meeting wasn’t exactly my choice now was it?

 

**How so?**

Well you’re little magazine outed me last week so my manager thought it would be _pertinent_ for me to have an interview with your fine self.

 

**Yes, well. That was a different reporter.**

Oh, I never said it was you cutie did I? But your bosses did print the thing, without even alerting my staff of the article.

 

**Well you were seen with several female accomplices over the last month. Paparazzi’s have photographed them coming in and out of your LA home.**

Last time I checked, who I hang around with and take into my house was my business.

…

I recognise you sweetheart, have we met before?

 

**No I think you’re mistaken.  I do believe you’re correct about it being your own business. But do you think being gay has an effect on your fan base.**

No, in fact, I don’t think it does.

…

Are you sure because I definitely recognise that cute face of yours.

 

**I would know, would I not? Anyway, so, in your opinion what part of your life is our business?**

The work I produce. The things that _I_ post on _my_ personal social media accounts. Basically if the photo looks like it’s been taken from the bushes, the thing you’re seeing is none of your business.

 

**Ok. That’s good to know. Now, Carmilla, let’s talk about your new album.**

Oh. Let’s.

 

**This is your fifth studio album, how different does it feel from the first album?**

Well with this one I’m not depending on it to pay my rent for the month. Other than that, it’s not much different. A few different type of tracks on there. I’ve played around with different sounds like I normally do. If you like my music, you should like this. But you know, buy it or not. Whatever.

 

**So…You don’t care if people buy the album? Then why even make one?**

It’s not that I don’t want people to buy the album. I’m just not in the business of telling people what they ‘should’ do.

 

**Alright then, so is there going to be a tour?**

**…**

**Carmilla? Are you listening?**

Oh. My. God. I remember where I know you from!

**I told you, we have not met before.**

No, you’re right. Technically, we didn’t meet. But I have seen you before. Two words: Toronto Pride.

Ha! Got you!

**We don’t have to talk about that now…**

Oh, don’t we?

**No. We don’t.**

The main stage. I believe there were glow sticks involved? And florescent paint?

**I had forgotten you played that event.**

Oh had you now?

**Yes. However, we’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about you.**

Yes, we wouldn’t want to get off topic now would we?

**You know I can just edit this out? Just drop it so we can move on with our lives. I’ll ask you again, is there going to be a tour?**

There will be a tour. Only if you guest star and flash the crowd like you did in Toronto.

**Stop that!**

Stop what? You got your answer. You can edit around that.

**Why are you making this more difficult than it needs to be?**

Because cupcake, it’s quite fun to watch you squirm.

**Is that right?**

You bet your cute ass it is.

**I um. Back to the interview.**

You still have questions?

**Yeah.**

Go on then, if you must.

**So will the tour be worldwide or just the US?**

It’ll start in the US, then Europe and finishing in Asia. Then I’ll make my way to wherever you are cutie.

**Are you flirting with me?**

Is that an interview question?

**No…but I still want to know.**

I’m flirting with you if you want me to be flirting with you cupcake.

**Back to the interview, do you think-**

I have a question for you.

**You do?**

**Ok…**

Are you single cutie?

**Not that it’s any of your business but yes I am.**

See, it’s funny how you phrased that. Because clearly you want me to know, otherwise it would’ve stayed your business.

**Why do you want to know?**

Oh you’re even cuter when you blush. Why do you think I wanted to know? It’d be awkward if I asked you out and it turned out you had a girlfriend wouldn’t it.

**You want to ask me out?**

You’re not a very good interviewer if you don’t even listen to your interviewees are you?

**No I heard you. I just wanted to know I heard you correctly.**

Yes, a date, if you’re interested. Because I find you _very_ interesting. And if my memory serves me correctly, you’ve got a great body too.

**Alright I think we’re done here.**

Wait! What’s your answer cutie?

**Um. Sure. A date, sounds nice.**

Then a date we shall have then m’lady. Here’s my number, text me when you get home and I’ll text you an address of a restaurant. I bet you’ll be wary of what your magazine publishes now…

**Oh shit-**

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> netflixandduvets on Tumblr or comment here and I'll chat up a storm with you


End file.
